No Time to Inhale
by Jerus
Summary: What do you get when Chibi Usagi and Sasami Jurai decide to get an apartment together hilarity and drama action and adventure and despair. Note A.C. City is the current name though it may change. Sakura will be a roommate as of Episode 3.
1. Pilot Episode

No time to inhale

Written by Jerus

Episode 1: The Hunt For Cheap Apartment

It was early in the morning and Sasami was getting on the bus to Anime High in A.C. City.

It was her last day of the semester and she was a bit relieved.

She took her seat by Chibi Usagi as she usually did.

Rini leaned over to her and said quietly "Hey we get out for a couple months of summer.

So why dont we use that time to find an apartment?" Sasami's eyes widened and she looked over.

"Us? Move in together? but i dont think we can afford it." Sasami answered. "Well i've got a budget of 62,000 yen." Rini countered with a grin.

"Where did you get that sort of money?" Sasami asked with a gasp. "Prostiution." She said with a bit of a smirk. Sasami's eyes looked shocked when Rini quickly said "I'm joking. Serenas been Saving it ever since that incident I had with Darien as Dark Lady." Rini explained with a shrug.

"But thats wouldnt rent a one bedroom apartment." Sasami said putting her hand on her chin thinking.

Rini giggled and held up an apartment listing and Sasami read it aloud "3 bedroom 2 Bath apartment 48,000 a month Contact Happosai at 555-7268437. " She set it down and looked at Rini.

"Wow maybe we should call then. but we'd need to find jobs quickly." She said seriously. Rini smiled "We can check the apartment out today after school its right in walking distance to the school." Rini told her.

"What! You had your mind up before I even said yes! Your pretty damn impulsive!" Sasam yelled at Rini smacking her in the head.

The bus came to a stop and they got off heading for class. "Does that mean you dont want to check it out?" Asked Rini rubbing her head.

"We'll check it out but you still annoy me." Sasami grumbled as the funeral march school bell rang. the voice of the Anime God came over the speakers "Good morning todays announcements are brought to you buy Mad Eddies impossible shop.

Where shopping is an adventure. We have a new soda machine outside the locker room. Summer Swimming Signup ends today. And finally would the duelist who left a book called -Coming out of the Closet how to admit the truth to your friends.- come pick it up wait theres a name in here.

it says Tristan Taylor. So could Tristan Taylor come pick up his book. That is all." the announcements ended and Sasami went to her first period Advanced English with Mr. Vegeta. She entered the class and took her assigned seat.

Mr. Vegeta was wearing a Pink Hawaiian Shirt Sunglasses and Swim Trunks. "Good Morning Class." He sneered. "Some of you may have noticed my ridiculous attire. I could easily explain why i'm wearing this but I wont if anyone wants to ask you better be able to withstand my Galick Gun." He growled then stood up with a book and read aloud.

"All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players,

They have their exits and entrances

And one man in his time plays many parts." He finished.

"Now which of you thinks you can tell me what this means?" He smirked.

A boy in the back raised his hand. "Speak." Vegeta Grunted.

"I believe it means that everbodies lifes are for the amusement of a higher power" the boy said adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, mine!" The anime god said over the class intercom. Vegeta fired a Ki Blast at the speaker and went on.

"Correct. now for some of you students your summer break seems extra long compared to normal schools. well you should enjoy your break pitiful worms. Now read until the bell rings." He growled and sat down and picked up a copy of Inventors monthly with a cover of Washu and Bulma giving the peace sign. Sasami stared out the window thinking about how she was going to tell Ayeka that she was thinking about moving out.

The bell rang bringing her back to reality she gathered her bags and headed to second period Art with Django. She went to her easel As Django stared off into space obviously he had hypnotized himself again so they could pretty much do as they pleased

. She finished up her painting of a mysterious boy who had been in her dreams lately piercing green eyes crimson hair and he looked familiar but she had no idea why. She was so enraptured with the painting she almost missed the bell for lunch. She shook of the strange feeling and headed to lunch. She took a seat underneath the cherry blossom tree with Rini. Rini looked in her lunch bag and groaned.

"Peanut butter and jelly, ugh." She groaned tossed it over her shoulder and pulled out a pudding cup. "The time of deliciousness draws nigh." She said solemnly then opened the lid and ate it without using a spoon. Sasami burst into a fit of giggling. Rini looked up face covered in pudding. "Whats so funny?" she asked. This caused Sasami to burst in full fledged laughter untill she was crying. "y.y.y..your...f.f.face. P..puddi..pudding" She managed ot gasp out.

Rini began laughing as well and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably each fueling the other. Eventually they calmed down and noticed Sakura sitting by herself. Sasami got up and walked over. "Hey Sakura whats wrong?" She asked concerned. Sakura looked up and smiled a half hearted smile "Just thinking about school being out." she sighed a bit. "I wish I could stay here forever." She continued as Rini came over. "But wouldnt that be dull?" Rini asked. Sakura didn't answer as the bell rang for next class.

Sasami went to her third class which was Piloting with Spike Spiegel. She entered the Hangar bay with the rest of the class.

Mr. Spiegel was standing by his ship smoking the rest of the hangar was empty. "I've put some of your ships into capsules for the students who passed the rest of you i've given capsules with failure notices." The rest of the period was spent checking to see who got what and Sasami was glad when she passed and was suprised she was allowed to take home her ship.

The Bell rang for fourth period and Sasami headed to Miss Abelia's class.

They weren't doing anything much except getting their grades so Sasami let her mind wander untill the bell rang at the end of the day and she ran out to meet Rini. Security guard Brolly waved goodbye to her and she waved back.

"So you ready to go check out the apartment?" Rini asked.

"Alright fine let's go." Sasami sighed gesturing for Rini to lead the way.

After about 10 minutes they arrived at a decent sized block of apartments.

A small man with bag over his shoulder smiled at them creepily.

"You must Miss Chibi Usagi and Miss Sasami. I am Happosai the landlord here." He introduced himself then quickly ascended the stairs. "Follow me" He commanded heading down the hall to an apartment. They did so and he lead them into a pretty nice apartment.

Everything seemed to work there was three bedrooms good living room everything as promised."Wow. Why is a place like this so cheap?" Sasami asked. "Wellll..." Happosai began. " It's because the people who live here tend to be incredibly strange... plus I love pretty girls." He said with a grin.

Sasami didnt trust him but Rini intterupted saying "We'll take it!" Sasami glared at her but didnt say anything. "I'll handle the payment and paperwork you just go home ill call you tommorow" Rini said shooing her out.

That night Sasami had a strange dream of A man playing a Violin in the park underneath the moonlight. The music was hauntingly beautiful and she felt herself being drawn towards him.

His hair was White under the moonlight and his eyes were blood red. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and black pants He was barefoot and standing on the large stone playing the soft sweet melody eyes closed embraced in his music.

"Hello?" She said cautiously approaching. He stopped and looked at her.

She could see he was a man with a boys quality to him. "Hello did you enjoy my music?" he asked/ in a voice almost as musical as his violin. Sasami nodded "It was very beautiful." She said quietly. He smiled and bowed kissing her hand. "not nearly as beautiful as yourself." He spoke looking into her eyes. She blushed and felt quite embarassed.

"My name is Sasami." She whispered her hear beating quickly. "I know. My names Alcyon. and i'll see you again" He whispered in her ear before she suddenly woke up in bed. "What a strange dream." She thought aloud and then got dressed. and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

She cooked up Crepes, Okominyaki, Bacon ,and coffee and waited for Ayeka to come downstairs. After an half hour Ayeka came downstairs in her night gown and sat at the table. "Good morning little sister." She said pleasently while seinking her cup of coffee. "I want to move out." Sasami burst out unable to withhold it any longer.

Ayeka spat her coffee onto the table "What!" She yelled.

"I'm not a child anymore I think its time I get out test my own abilities."

Sasami responded quickly. "But you and I are the crown princesses of Jurai I cannot allow you to live on your own its too dangerous." Ayeka explained.

"I'm not going to be by myself me and Chibi Usagi are getting a place together." Sasami said trying to assuage her fears.

"The answer is No! You have a royal duty to be kept safe in the care of myself and Azaka and Kamidaki." Ayeka told her sternly.

Before Sasami could respond . Yosho entered and spoke "I think its best for Sasami to live with her friend." Ayeka looked at him shocked and yelled at him. "What if she gets Kidnapped or Murdered!". He waved his hand as if to dismiss her question. "You have been kidnapped yourself and all while in your guardians care. It's safer to keep two of the most Jurais most precious possessions seperate. Especially if someone came after one the other would be safe." He explained then added. "And She's died once already I highly doubt the fates would kill her again so soon." He finished. "But if she dies again Tsunami cant bring her back. If you remember She was destroyed battling Tokimi. Sasami only has one life now." Ayeka said worriedly. Yosho put his hand on Ayekas shoulder. "Do not worry I trust she will be safe" He said simply. Ayeka nodded. "When do you move?" She asked. "As soon as possible." Sasami answered hesitantly. "Well we must have a moving out party." Ayeka said simply and went to gather the others. Sasami went to Yosho and hugged him. "Thank you" She whispered. "I meant what I said" He said simply hugging her back then letting her go.

Sasami was sent out for a few hours and when she came back she had a wonderful party and washu gave her a dimensonal portal for moving day.

Sasami had mixed emotions and tears came to her eyes as she went to sleep.

It was going to be a busy week for her.

End Episode One


	2. Episode 2

No Time to Inhale

Episode 2: A New Home

Chibi Usagi awoke in her bed in the new apartment.

Serena had got her things moved in a hurry. She smiled to herself.

She got out of bed and yawned wearing just her Dir En Grey T-shirt and Panties. She walked over and reached into her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of panties, jeans, and her Dessret T-shirt.

She carried them into the shower and put them on the towel rack.

She stripped off her shirt and Panties and dropped them onto the floor and stepped into the shower turning it on warm. She closed as the steam billowed out into the cold air as she washed her hair singing to herself. "Yappari ne shinpai shite to ori

Nante koto na no chikyuu no genzai

Nasakenai shicchaka mecchaka ne

Doko mo kashi komo mae yori kitanai." She heard something rustle outside the shower and stopped singing. She opened the shower curtain and noticed happosai stealing her panties from yesterday. "you better be doing laundry. or else you better replace them with a clean pair. " She said simply.

Happosai ran off quickly and she growled going back to her shower. She relaxed letting the water pour down her as she rinsed off and shaved her peach.

She turned off the water and got out of the shower opening the door she watched the steam rise off of her as she stepped into the hall and headed to the kitchen feeling like some sort of fiery superheroine.

When she entered the kitchen she noticed the Anime God in his stereotypical Toga and wearing a Sombrero. He was singing "La Cucaracha" to himself.

He turned around and shrieked pointing a finger at her and two black lines floated in front of her nakedness. "Jebus on a stick. Put some clothes on." He said plopping out his eyes and cleaning them on his toga.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She asked angrily."

Anime God popped his eyeballs back into his head. "The front door was unlocked. He then promptly ran out the door and she locked it behind him. The black bars faded away and she sighed getting a cup of coffee.

She then went back to the bathroom and got dressed as she heard a noise from the living room.

She headed in and noticed a large portal opened Sasami came through carrying some bags.

She was followed by A Robot carrying a bed. Sasami ran over and hugged her. "You've already moved in your things." She noticed.

"Oh.. my ..gawd! this place needs so much work thankfully im here"

Tenchi lisped following in with the girls. Rini flopped onto the couch.

"Why are all the attractive guys playing for the wrong side?" She muttered to herself closing her eyes.

She drifted off to sleep and

awoke a few hours later to hear Sasami's family prattling away.

She decided to go take a walk. She rolled off the couch and stood up.

She headed outside and noticed it was pitch dark outside "Wow I didn't know it was so late." she said to herself as she was about to take off she noticed her neighbors door was open.

She looked inside and saw a black haired man and woman playing a giant version of Rockem Sockem Robots. "What the hell?" She asked puzzled. The woman turned to her "Oh you must be our new neighbor!." She said pleasently then yelped as the guy hit her robot in the chest. "Son of an Oni Right in the nipple!" she yelled. The guy then turned and bowed.

"My name is Jiin and my lady love here is Epiruru." He introduced himself. Rini bowed "My name is Chibi Usagi but you can call me Rini. And my roommate is Sasami Masaki Jurai.

You can call her Sasami." She introduced in turn. "Well pleased to meet you. Were not really day people so you probably wont see us too often." He explained then the two went back to fighting. Rini closed the door and headed down the street.

Kagura ran past her and was suddenly tackled by a person from the bushes. Rini blinked and watched wondering what she should do. The attacker began laughing and Kagura laughed as well.

Kagura noticed Rini and got up with the person who now could be clearly seen as a girl. "Oh hey Rini!" She waved and Rini decided to approach.

"Hey Kagura I saw you on the T.V. at the High school swimming championships." She said smiling.

Kagura put and arm around the other girls neck and grinned. "Yeah I was great wasn't I? This is my girlfriend you can call her Bri." Kagura said smiling as the girl began blushing. "Oh thats great! I'm so happy for you."

Rini answered then decided to let the two go back to playing and left She looked up and saw the moon high in the sky and thought about her mom and dad and the moon kingdom.

She passed by the playground and noticed Sakura sitting on the swings lost in thought She watched from across the way as a man walked over. "Sakura what the hell are you out here? You get home before I have to make you unfit for going out in public."

The man yelled and Sakura left with him to Rini's dismay. "No wonder she's always so upset." Chibi muttered to herself walking down the street again unaware she was being followed. She eventually looked back and noticed the thugs that had been behind her and she turned to face them . "Why the hell are you following me?" She yelled at them.

The boss lowered his shades and smirked. "You better watch your mouth bitch." He growled low. He pulled out a knife but suddenly something cut through the air and slit the leaders hand open.

The knife fell to the ground and everyone looked at the rose embedded in the concrete. "You prey upon those you think are weak and use weapons in case they are not You are scum and must be stopped!" Yelled a voice and a man dressed in a tuxedo with a top hat, mask, and cane landed in front of them.

"Da...Tuxedo Kamen!" Chibi yelled in suprise.

The gang began to attack but he had far too much combat prowess.

Soon they all fled dragging their boss behind them.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at her. "Rini what are you doing wandering out here at night alone." He asked concerned. Rini sighed a bit "My roommates family is over and I needed fresh air. Besides i've been a Senshi before. I can defend myself" She answered a bit indignantly.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her. "Alright then i'm sorry I intervered." He answered dissappearing into the shadows leaving Rini alone.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the darkness then sighed and headed back to the apartment. She stopped by Gumby's grocery store which was open 24 hours a day and saw Sara Ringwalt.

She smiled and walked up to her "Hey Sara what are you doing here?" Rini asked and Sara placed a frozen pizza into the cart.

Sara turned and smiled answering "Oh i'm just getting food for the kids." She said getting 12 more. "So how many is there again?" Rini asked walking through the aisles with her. "Counting mine...13" She laughed. "Wow I'd go crazy. So where are you working?" Rini said astonished. Sara added some Spam into the cart. "Hellywood Films. I'm a director." She answered casually. "Hellywood? Wasn't that the fortress you were..." She trailed off not wanting to finish the thought.

"Yeah after we came back here I founded the company I chose the name so i'd never forget. We do dramas mostly but some action, adventure, independent ,and scifi films too.

In fact were filming a movie called "The Massacre in Tokyo" as our first horror if you want to be in it."

Sara told her and headed for the check out

"I'd Love to!" Rini said excitedly. The cashier began ringing up the items. "Ok stop by the set heres the address." Sara said writing it down on a buisness card and handed it to her.

Rini took it and thanked her and the two parted ways.

Rini headed by Burgerworld and got a bite to eat before heading back. When she got back home she found the family boozed out on the floor and Sasami in bed. Rini sighed to herself and muttered things better left unprinted and stripped off her clothes.

She lay down in bed and pulled the covers up over her and looked up

at the ceiling and noticed Happosai with suction cups holding on.

She grumbled and grabbed a broom and began swatting him untill he fled. then she collapsed in bed.

"Next time on No Time To Inhale"

"Rini goes to the movie studio and hilarity insues. Sasami gets body switched with Tenchi when Washus moving portal goes awry. Someone new moves into the house and SOMEONE...WILL...DIE!"

Rini opened her closet and yanked the Anime god out.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR APARTMENT!"

She yelled at him pushing him outside. "

"Fine I see how it is lets see how you like it when M.B. visits"

With that the anime god dissappeared leaving Rini feeling with an odd sense of foreboding.


End file.
